Your Gilmore Girl
by LexieCoop
Summary: Mitchum was finally going to have to tell Logan about his ultimate heartbreak....One that started with a crash and ended with a break eventual rogan.
1. Chapter 1

Logan arrived home later that evening, after having drunken himself into a stupor. Hailed a cab back to the dark fortress, not wanting to go back to the place that had once been filled with happiness and hope; now it was filled with gloom, a constant reminder to what he wasn't going to get, what he couldn't have. The taxi ride down the long driveway sobered him up a bit, he had to be ready for anything, this was the Huntzberger mansion after all.

Logan paid the cabbie and began to walk to the door. He halted when he came upon a black Mercedes, his father's car. He couldn't recall a time when he arrived home after his father. His brows furrowed into a line of confusion across his forehead. He walked into the house. Only a gleam of a light came through the pitch black darkness, before Logan knew what he was doing he was at the cracked study door. His father was sitting in his red-brown leather chair looking disheveled. In one hand was a nearly empty glass of scotch, which would explain the nearly empty bottle on the desk, the other held a piece of paper.

Logan thought he could escape the clutches of hell unseen, he was wrong. Without even a glace up Mitchum knew his presence.

"Logan, come in here. I want to talk to you about something."

_Oh boy_ Logan thought to himself bitterly, it had been years since he had been sucked into one of Mitchum's late night 'talks'.

Logan came into the room and took a seat in front of his father's desk, as a reflex he was rather slouched and hunched over. Mitchum looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Logan, when I said talk…I really meant talk." Logan glanced up at him, his eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion and uneasiness. Mitchum chuckled into his drink causing a choking noise to echo through the study.

"I suppose I'll go first then, I received my latest credit card statement today." Logan groaned, "Now let me finish!" Mitchum slammed down the glass, causing Logan to jump,

"as I was saying, I noticed a purchase from Tiffany's, I called them; to check and see if it had been another one of _your mother's_ splurges that I am expected know I gave to her at parties…they told me a Mr. Logan Elias Huntzberger made the purchase, the lady went on the compliment your jewelry tastes…anything you want to mention Logan?" Logan had been looking into his father's eyes, locked; almost challengingly…to his surprise however Mitchum's stare did not mirror his, it was more…hopeful. At Logan's lack of words Mitchum's drunken ones took over.

"Well I hope you get _your_Gilmore girl." Mitchum's eyes seemed to cloud over. Logan's eyes shot up at his father's emphasis, "What do you mean _my_ Gilmore Girl?" Mitchum was off in his own thoughts,

"You know, ever since Shira came to me I've always somewhat doubted your paternity…until I found out about you and Rory of course, then I knew you were my son." Mitchum looked at Logan, and gave him a smile,

"those Gilmore Girl's take your heart…and you never get it back." Logan felt pain shoot all threw him, he would never let go of this empty feeling? Mitchum seemed to notice his slight wince in pain and eyed him expectantly. Logan sighed, running his hand threw his hair, "I proposed to Rory," a smile spread over Mitchum's face, but Logan continued before Mitchum could interrupt,

"She said no." Logan dropped his head and studied his shoes…after a few minuets he heard the sound of his father's fingers tapping over and over on the desk; he looked up at his dad, who was in deep thought, pondering something that wasn't adding up.

"She said no. That can't be right, the only reason she is here is because of you." Mitchum held up his hand to stop Logan's obvious thoughts of debate to counter the statement.

"No, I mean the fact she is alive is because of you…" Mitchum sighed, he was finally going to have to tell his son about his ultimate heartbreak,

" When I was 22, and had just gotten back from taking time off before working at HPG I met the most peculiar, intriguing girl," Mitchum laughed at the memory, "Well I actually crashed into her….."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's short! I promise more to come soon!!! please tell me what you think!

* * *

Lorelai arrived at her coffee destination early that day, the very idea of gym class was pure torture. She walked in, the sound of the bell signaled her entry. The woman behind the counter smiled at her, "Skipping again?" Lorelai smirked, "I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about." The lady let out a hearty laugh, "Whatever you say Lore." She went up to the counter and proceeded to buy 2 coffees, one extra hot so when she finished the first the second wouldn't burn her mouth. Not that she ever had to explain the need for a jolt. Coffee in hand, she said her goodbyes and made her way out the door onto the surrounding streets. She hadn't walked far when, BAM, someone walked right into her causing her bag to spill its contents and the beloved elixir of life to create a steaming trail towards the sewer drain. Lorelai was about to let the person have it, all of it, maybe she could even rattle it off in another language making Madame Gusto and Senor Del Avaya very proud. Her mouth was open, words at their ready…until she locked eyes with another apologetic pair. Both seemed to be at a loss for words. Lorelai was the first to speak, "You could make it up to me by buying me some new coffee?" she got no response, he still seemed lost in her eyes, which made her blush; just slightly. She tilted her head and her eyebrows rose questionably. He came out of his trance, "Sorry, what?" 

Lorelai giggled, "I said you could by me some new coffee?"

An embarrassed grin took over his features as he averted his eyes and looked to the ground, he brought his eyes back up to hers quickly though and regained his composure and nodded, "That would be the right thing to do, I mean you did have two coffees…we can't have you getting withdraws." He offered her his arm, a grin on her face as she willingly excepted it, "Louis I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Over the next few months the two became great friends. The sixteen year old Lorelai and the 21 year old Mitchum were nearly inseparable. Something Christopher didn't like at all. And he was going to make it known.


	3. Chapter 3

Christopher and his family had just arrived at the Gilmore household. Richard and Emily were holding one of there exquisite parties. After greeting the Gilmore's, perfect society smile in place, Chris was told Lorelai was upstairs. He was to go up there and get her to come down, not join her and have one of their silly movie nights while a fantastic party was being held.

Christopher began to take the steps to his best friend's room, while both sets of parents all thought to themselves what a wonderful couple they'll make!

Upon arriving at his destination he knocked on the door, receiving no answer he opened it and went in. Lorelai's room was empty, or so he assumed until he looked over at the window balcony. There he saw Lorelai animatedly talking on the phone. His blood turned cold, he knew who she was talking to and hated it. Ever since that day 4 months ago Mitchum was nearly the center of her life, she was blinded by the 'Huntzberger charm' and it sickened him. He was tired at the way they looked at each other, tired of always hearing storied about their times together. He was just tired.

Lorelai hopped back through the window and saw Chris,

"Oh hey, I didn't see you there."

At the blank look on Chris' face Lorelai continued, "Come on Chris, are we really going to have this conversation…again?"

"Yeah I think we are, let me guess, he isn't coming to the Gilmore Party tonight and wants you to skip out and join him. But you need a cover. I'm not going to lie for you anymore, especially for him! Don't you see he's using you!?"

"Using me for what?"

"Sex," Lorelai scoffed, "You've heard about his well earned reputation as well as I have!"

"I am going to say this once and once only, he isn't using me for sex because well hmm we haven't had it! You know what you don't have to lie for me. Rat me out if you want, but that isn't going to stop me from going!"

Lorelai grabbed her bag and went to the window, "Fine go, but when this all blows up in your face. And it will, don't count on me to make you feel better!"

With that Lorelai was gone and Christopher was left sitting on her bad with his head in his hands. He didn't mean the last thing he said to her; he loved her and would always be there for her, he was just angry and jealous.

The Gilmore and the Hayden's completely forgot that they were supposed to come down, possibly blinded by there trust in them to just be hanging out they let them be. If they had gone upstairs they would find only Christopher watching movies for his best friends was with her best friend.

Lorelai showed up at their coffee place exactly on time. Sat down at a table with her first cup of coffee and waited. But she waited in vain because he never showed. She sat there until closing time staring at the door willing it to move and just be a bad dream. But it wasn't, and the door never moved until she was told by the owner that it was time for her to go. She opened the door and began her walk back home, willing the tears not to fall.

Mitchum sat in his car staring at her fleeting figure, tears running down his face but for a different reason, one he would have to tell her about. And it would break both of their hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchum sat there watching her for a moment longer. When she was almost a block away he knew he had to tell her. He had to speak to her. He couldn't leave things like this. Without another thought he forcefully threw open the car door and went running after her.

"Lore!"

She stopped walking and he stood before her. She hastily wiped what had been tears from her face as she looked up at him and smiled.

"You, mister, are really late," she tried to joke.

"I know I'm sorry I have to— "

She cut him off, "Good thing I don't like you for your punctuality." He wanted to smile. He wanted more than anything to joke with her and forget about the world, but he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to her and, god, he loved her. He sighed softly as his fingers wrapped themselves with hers.

"We need to talk."

Her face fell instantly. "What do you mean we have to talk? Mitch, what's going on? Why are you late?"

He led her over to the bench and they both sat.

"After I got off the phone with you I uh got a bit of news…"

She tightened her grip on his hand. "Is it your father?"

He smiled at her concern. "No, no he's fine. Perfectly fine, he's probably still holed up in his office."

"Then what—"

"I know you've heard rumors of my reputation. Most of it isn't true… the things people gossip about." He took a deep breath. "Awhile before you and I became… well, I'm not even sure what we are, but I'd like to think it's serious and mutual."

"It is." He smiled slightly at her, his heart felt relieved and pained.

"I was working in this small town for my father. There was another paper he wanted to acquire and he had to have it. What daddy wants daddy gets, I guess. Any way, while I'm there I meet this waitress… she worked in the café I went to every morning. She was just like all the others I've dated; she wanted a way to get out of that town. Apparently she thought I was her ticket. I am her ticket. I was so stupid, Lore. So stupid."

"What are you trying to say, Mitch?" Lorelai had fresh tears streaming down her face even if she couldn't explain why she felt her heart breaking.

"She… she's here… it feels like she waltzed right up to my house and demanded in, I mean she didn't, not really. She was actually nervous, but it doesn't change what she brought with her."

Lorelai turned away her hand gripping his tightly. She took a hitched breath before asking, "What'd she bring?" Though, she felt like she knew the answer.

"A kid… my kid."

"You have a kid?"

"A son… She… She named him Logan."

"Are you sure he's yours? I mean how old is he? Is she even trustworthy?"

"She did a blood test on him with the other guys she'd seen, and we're going on Monday to make sure… but yeah we're sure… I'm sure. He's almost two now."

"Why did she wait so long?"

"I think she was scared and wanted to be as sure as she could before she actually brought him here… and I can't imagine supporting a baby on a waitresses salary can be easy…"

Lorelai nodded, she could understand that on some level.

"She's actually the reason why my father is currently holed up in his office this evening… he's calling in all his favors to run her background. My mother is in absolute heaven though, she loves the children."

"Children?" Lorelai looked up at him questioningly.

"Yeah… Children. Honor. She's Shira's daughter."

"She has another kid? Why doesn't she just go after that guy for money and support?"

"She can't."

"What do you mean she can't, of course she can."

"No she can't… he's dead."

"Oh."

"They were actually married for about a year and she had just had Honor, when he died. It was an aneurism. "

"Oh my g—"

"I know. She's an amazing little girl though."

"You love her."

"Honor?" He smiled as he was looking off into the distance. "She's hard not to love."

"What about Logan? What's he like?"

Mitchum laughed. "He's a handful. I honeslty don't know how she's managed to keep up with him."

"Sounds just like his dad," Lorelai said softly.

Mitchum looked over at her quickly as he eyes became downcast.

"Lore – "

"So, where does this leave us?" She cleared her throat and took a deep breath as she readjusted her position on the bench.

"Lore." He tried to get her to look at him.

Lorelai started crying. "I know what you should do… what you have to do, but is it wrong that I don't want you to? Is it wrong that I want to keep you, us?"

Mitchum pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as she cried harder. "Not at all," he whispered into her hair. "I want nothing more than to stay with you forever. Maybe not necessarily right here though, because it is freezing." Lorelai laughed softly through her tears. She pulled back in his embrace and looked at him in the eyes.

"You're such a dork."

"I would do anything to see you smile, call that dorky if you want." Mitchum shrugged.

"I should get going… the Gilmore Party Extraviganza should be ending and I will be missed," Lorelai said as she began to get up.

"You will indeed," Mitchum replied honestly looking her in the eye.

"You know what just sucks the most? What just makes this ache even more? That I never even got to tell you I love you and hear you say it back. We never had that," Lorelai ranted, "and don't even get me started on the sex thing because had this worked out you better believe that would have happened and – " Lorelai continued, she just couldn't stop herself after she uttered the love phrase. Mitchum smirked as she continued. Rambling herself into a hole on its way to China.

"I love you Lorelai Gilmore and I always will." Lorelai stopped mid sentenced and stared at him.

"I love you, too."

Mitchum stood up and pulled her into a kiss. It was soft and gentle, an 'I'll be seeing you' kiss.

Lorelai rested her head on his chest for a moment before saying, "I wish this changed things."

"Me too."

She pulled herself out of her arms. "Goodbye Mitch."

"Would you like a ride home?"

"No… I think I better walk home."

Lorelai climbed back through her window to find Chris still there. He looked over at her from the illuminated TV screen. His face still contorted slightly with anger.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? Jesus, Lore you've been gone for hours!" He stood up and made his way over to where she was standing when he noticed the tears.

"What happened Lore? Did he hurt you? What did that bastard do to you, I'll kill him."

Lorelai placed her hand on his arm gently. He looked at her his anger defusing into a puddle of concern.

"He didn't do anything to me. We broke up. It was mutual though, Chris, before you go off the deep end."

Christopher at least had the decency to try and hide his happiness at this news.

"Why?"

"Don't pretend you're interested, Chris. You never wanted us together in the first place," she stated as she pushed past him to get over to her closet.

"Oh, come on Lore. Give me a little credit. I never wanted you to get hurt, which is why I was against it in the first place. He's not the guy you should be with anyway."

Lorelai peaked her head out of her walk in closet before she asked, "And who exactly should I be with Chris? You?"

"Yes. I am who you should be with!" He stormed toward her as she walked back out with her arms crossed. He pulled her to him and kissed her. She knew she should push him away from her. She should slap him. Something, but instead she just stood there and allowed him to gropingly assault her with his mouth. She couldn't bring herself to do anything. She just felt so empty and maybe Chris and his obvious love for her could patch up the gapping wound on her chest where her heart used to be.

Chris backed her toward her bed and slowly pushed her down onto it. His dreams were coming true while hers had ended.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to Julie Sue - Thanks for all the reviews and messages! Hopefully what follows doesn't disappoint.

Lorelai may not have loved Chris or wanted to partake in any sort of physical activity that typically involved a bed with him, but that didn't make her an unwilling participant. She knew what was happening and she allowed it to escalade well beyond the point of no return. There was no way this could be undone.

She may have participated with Chris, however she imagined Mitch. If only Chris' words didn't continually pull her from her pleasurable imagination. He continually rushed her back to reality and heartbreak with ever word her tried to whisper in her ear, but really panted in her face.

When it was over she hastily moved from the bed to gather her clothing.

"Lore, what are you doing?" Chris asked her, staring at her with a look of shock and hesitation.

"Getting dressed. You should too." Lorelai replied as she tried to put her underwear on with one arm as the other clung a sheet to her body.

"Lore, we need to talk about this." Chris propped himself up in the bed.

"Dress. Now." She looked over at him, frustrated.

"Lore-"

"Stop saying my name! Just get dressed! The party is winding down and we will be looked for. As much as our families have dreamed of us getting together I am positive they don't want this type of union to be taking place right now."

Chris didn't say another word as he slipped on his clothing, layer by layer. The disappointment and hurt he felt inside only grew stronger. As distant as he and Lorelai had been as of late, he never felt as far away from her as he did now. Sure, it was ad timing seeing as she had just broken up with someone she really liked, but surely she would see this as something good.

Lorelai stood in front of the full-length mirror in her room and tried to no avail to smooth out the set-in wrinkles. Wrinkles Emily Gilmore would be sure to point out to her. She caught a look at Chris standing behind her.

"Could you zip me up? I can only imagine what Emily will say about these wrinkles... And my hair for that matter." Chris silently zipped up her dress. "Chris, we will talk about this, okay? But right now we need to get down stairs." Chris nodded.

"Lead the way, Lore."

With each step toward the staircase, Lorelai felt her breathing escalade. She felt pain throughout her entire body with each step she continued to take descending it, and only some of it could be credited to what took place between herself and Chris just moments before. She couldn't believe she had done that, willingly just threw herself into the arms of a man she didn't love. What would Mitch think of her now? She stopped walking at the thought of him. He certainly wouldn't take her back now, even if it was realistically an option. Claiming to love him and then bed another? Classy Lore.

The party was winding down, only a few families and gusts remained. Most of the stragglers would end up taking cabs home and a few would end up in the luxurious spare bedrooms the house had to offer. The liquor cabinet had not gone to waste this evening. Lorelai heard her mother's laugh from across the room, her mother clearly hadn't refused to drink this evening given the type of laugh she had just emitted. Her mother certainly wouldn't notice if Lorelai decided to have a drink herself, but Lorelai had decided upon taking the last step down the staircase that she wasn't simply going to have one drink to top off the evening. No, she was going to slip a bottle with her out back once everyone left, and drink her sorrows away while letting her feet soak in the pool. A risky idea given the state she was probably going to drink herself, but Lorelai didn't care. This night, this pain, called for such an action.

She didn't have to wait long. Not even ten minutes after her arrival to the party, her mother bid the room goodnight, her father however was sitting with some friends and smoking cigars. The room and its occupants were invisible to him say for the small group of men he was currently debating with.

She should have factored in the fact that Chris's father was one of the men in the smoke circle with her father. She should have searched the room for his mother sitting on the couch. She should have pieced together these things and realized Chris would not be leaving anytime soon. She didn't, however, due to a severe case of tunnel vision. The bottle of alcohol and the back patio was all she wanted, everything and everyone else be damned.

Lorelai made a beeline for the bar when Chris grabbed her arm. She tried to shake him off and get to the bar, but his grip wouldn't loosen.

"Lore." Tears filled her vision and she shook her head back and forth. "Lore." Chris tried again, but Lorelai began to frantically shake her head. Chris attempted to pull her to him and comfort him, but she pushed him away. She looked him in the eye with tears streaking her face.

"It wasn't supposed to be you... It was supposed to be him."


End file.
